


love that feeling

by sinberrii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Come Marking, Drabble Collection, Felching, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Size Kink, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinberrii/pseuds/sinberrii
Summary: mostly smutty sheith drabbles and one-shots. may take suggestions/requests if i like the ideas!05.10.18 | drabble 01 // pwp pre-kerb!sheith05.15.18 | drabble 02 // light angst, fingering, and muscle worship





	1. untitled pwp

**Author's Note:**

> here's number one of (hopefully) many to come!! this one is just filthy vent porn i typed into my notes app on my phone lol, enjoy!
> 
> mostly self-beta'd and all future stuff will be too.
> 
> (fyi keith's 18 and shiro's 23 and obvs written before the s7e1 drop!!)

Keith is an utter wreck beneath him, all rough cries and pink cheeks as Shiro bucks into him again. “Fuck, baby, you look so good,” he grits out. He pushes Keith’s knees further up, mouthing around his ankle. “Just hold out a little longer, I know you can do it.”

Keith lets out a harsh whine. “Harder, please…!” He barely gets it out when Shiro grants that wish, large hands now fallen to either side of Keith’s head. He’s barely holding on himself, each thrust slow and burning to stave off orgasm. It’s almost like a game to them, one of who can make the other lose it first. Keith’s the five-time running champion and honestly with how delicious every illicit fuck is, Shiro is not a sore loser about it. With another deep and hard roll of his hips, he watches Keith’s white-knuckled grip on the pillow loosen and move to grasp his bicep instead. He pulls Shiro’s right hand down his chest and moves a thick finger over a hardened nub. “God, Shiro,” he moans and clenches down on his thick cock. “Shiro, ruin me…”

Shiro gives a gruff cry, his hips snapping at a quicker pace before he lets go, groaning as Keith squeezes after each hot spurt. It’s really not fair, hearing the bruised pleas from Keith’s throat and swollen lips and seeing him draped in the messy and sweat-damp fabric of Shiro’s newly issued officer jacket.

Shit, _he’s_ the ruined one, really. “God, Keith,” he says, slowing down to a soft grind. One look at the other’s self-satisfied smirk has Shiro pulling out fast and hoisting Keith’s bottom half upward, his muscled calves resting on broad shoulders. “You gonna pay for my dry cleaning, punk?” Shiro asks and follows with a hard nip between Keith’s asscheek and inner thigh.

“Fuck!” is all Keith can respond before he throws his head back, Shiro’s hot mouth on his raw and used hole. “Shiro, I can’t–!”

“Hm,” Shiro grins and lays a soft kiss on reddened skin. “Push for me, baby,” he murmurs, shivering at the site of thick cum and lube slipping out of Keith’s hole. “Yeah, just like that, gotta clean you up.” Shiro gives another peck just below to watch Keith twitch before finally running his tongue through the hot mess. He moans against Keith’s quivering thighs as he pushes it all back in and spreads Keith’s cheeks wider. He smacks the cadet’s hand away when he sees it crawling towards his aching cock. Shiro pulls away to kiss and spread his spend along Keith’s taint. “I don’t think so.”

Keith curses and pound his fist on the bed. It feels so good that he may burn up. “Takashi, please, I need to come, I’ve been so good…”

“I know, be patient for me, it’s just a little longer.” Shiro circles his tongue and pushes inside again, soaking up every hiss and cry Keith feeds him. He licks into Keith and swallows down every thick vanilla-flavored drop he finds. It drives Keith wild and even though he himself already came, Shiro somehow feels like he’s winning after all. “All right, sweetheart,” he says with another sloppy kiss to the swollen flesh. He trails a finger through the slick mess and up Keith’s flushed prick. He taps the head twice. “Open your mouth.”

Keith does so willingly, lips parting wide and he grasps at the back of his boyfriend’s thighs as Shiro goes back to eating him out and jerks him off all at once. Only four pumps in and Keith lets out a loud cry as his cum shoots down his elevated chest and splashes beneath his chin and on his tongue. “Shiro…!” he keens, his voice breaking as another shot lands on his bottom lip. “Oh my god!”

Shiro tongue-fucks him through it, letting Keith’s dick swell and hang to grip Keith’s ass and get every last bit of him as the pressure causes most of it to push out. “Keith, you’re fucking wonderful.” Shiro pulls back to peck softly at Keith’s quaking legs, before settling him back down to splay over his thick thighs.

Keith lets out a satisfied noise and his fingers trail through the sticky white over his lips and the globs decorating the now ruined gray top Shiro had only gotten yesterday. “Mmm, I can’t wait to see what the next promotion brings and it wasn’t even mine.”

Shiro laughs and leans down to lick a stripe off Keith’s neck and follows with a tender kiss. “I’ll bill you later.”


	2. sane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light angst and fingering with a side of muscle worship, it kind of got away from me…takes place sometime during s2e3. self-beta’d (for now). this is also a part-birthday present for my gf since i’m kinda stuck on a one-shot of our beach!au. sorry babe!

It’s their first night together after everyone’s widespread galaxy-rescue and Keith has not left Shiro’s side since he’d stepped out of the healing pod. Other than speaking about his vivid assisted-escape memories and forming their next plan of action, Shiro dismisses himself with a worn smile and Keith follows without a word. They don’t share a bed much like they used to what seems like years ago, but Shiro doesn’t turn him away when they settle into the bland comfort of cool sheets. Keith can’t leave him alone right now, not with echoing repeats of Shiro’s plea on that awful planet…

 

Not with the look Shiro had given him right after.

 

Keith is a light sleeper by nature so it surprises him that Shiro didn’t wake him up right away when he’d moved down to the floor. He’s clearly been at it awhile, taut bare arms behind his head and feet tucked underneath the small bed space. Keith doesn’t move, vision still wet and blurred as he watches Shiro flex and pull himself up. The soft blue light highlights every bump of the man’s toned arms and Keith licks his own lips when Shiro bites his to muffle exertion. After several more reps, Shiro muscles ripple as he lowers down slowly before lifting his hips to stretch out his core. His gaze meets Keith’s then. He shoots him a small smile.

 

“Sorry,” he says. “I know I could go somewhere else, but I don’t...want to be alone right now.” Shiro sounds roughed up, clearly not getting a wink of rest since they laid down hours ago. This isn’t the first time he’s seen Shiro workout when he couldn’t sleep, but he never did that at the Garrison.

 

Keith shakes his head. “No, it’s okay, it wasn’t you anyway.”  _ Not from this, _ he thinks,  _ but from how your eyes looked at me like...you were saying goodbye. Again. _ Keith sits up and pops his neck. “Do you want some help?”

 

Shiro lowers himself back down lets out a steady breath. “...Sure.” He doesn’t sound put off in any way, but Keith frowns anyway. “I just finished actually, help me stretch?” He holds his right hand out and Keith takes it, letting himself be guided to the floor. Keith helps him with ease, guiding each of Shiro’s limbs to their almost-breaking point, heart thrumming a little faster at every satisfied grunt and sigh. He would almost feel bad if Shiro wasn’t giving him a heated look by the end of it, so he says nothing when he pushes at Shiro to lean back against the bed and straddles his thighs.

 

His friend’s words still buzz around his head and Keith finds his hands running up Shiro’s sweat-slick chest. The man looks so raw right now, expression open and his pulse racing. “Keith.” It’s so low and raspy and  _ familiar  _ that Keith roughly kisses him. It’s always like this after heavy battles, the both of them solemn and pressed together until one cracks and falls lovingly under fast and desperate touches.

 

His fingers traces over the rough shadows around Shiro’s jaw and up into cropped hair and he just can’t stay still. Licking into the other’s mouth, Keith takes Shiro’s hands a guides them to his ass before gripping at swollen biceps. “Please,” he pants after another wet smack of lips. “You’re here and you’re going to be okay, Shiro.”  _ I’m not going to lose you again. _ He feels Shiro quake beneath him and the man finally answers with needy kisses of his own, his large hands pulling and squeezing at Keith’s backside. He groans when Keith pulls away and mouths at his neck. “I’m here, let me take care of you.”  _ You’re so important to me. _

 

Neither of them realized how touch-starved they were and it all blurs together until Keith slides down to mouth at the waistband of Shiro’s leggings. “Shiro,” he gasps out and tugs at the thick fabric. “Pull these down for me.” Shaky fingers are quick to comply and both of them sigh at the sight of Shiro’s now-free cock. “God, I always forget how  _ big  _ you are, baby,” Keith murmurs, but skips over reddened need entirely to tongue over the deep v-shape of the other’s hips instead. He grins as Shiro’s abs twitch and pulls back to suck on his fingers. “You want this?”

 

“Please,” Shiro whispers hotly, transfixed on Keith’s mouth as he practically blows his own hand. His hips buck when Keith gathers slick from his leaking tip. “Fuck…”

 

Wet fingers trail down Shiro’s aching dick and soft skin and Keith finds his mouth against Shiro’s lower belly again and nips at twitching abs when he finally breaches one fingertip inside the other. Shiro finds one hand yanking at the mattress behind him and the other occupied with Keith’s thick hair.

 

Keith tries to take in what he can see of Shiro’s face, and rolls his hips into the floor at each tug of hair. He twists his finger in and curls it in a way that has Shiro hissing out praise. “Good?” he asks, his tongue flattening and licking right up the middle of Shiro’s blessed eight-pack and groans at the salty musk.

 

“Ah, sweetheart, it’s perfect.” Shiro’s voice has gone another octave lower and it sends hot fire right down to Keith’s cock. He kisses Shiro’s stomach messily and adds another finger to his other task. Shiro grunts his name again and starts rocking and clenching into each thrust of Keith’s hand and oh, Shiro’s tensing  _ everywhere _ now and it makes him shiver in want.

 

“Shiro, Shiro,” he babbles, fingers speeding up and his other hand digs into a muscled thigh when Shiro grits out a curse. “Shiro, you feel so good everywhere…!” He wants him to come like this and Keith wants to touch and stroke all over and really hates that he only has two hands.

 

Shiro pulls hard at Keith’s head as his hips grow unsteady. “Keith, baby, come here,” he nearly begs, and Keith is so torn. He continues to fuck Shiro wonderfully while worshipping back up that gorgeous stomach, every bit of skin a gift to his lips and tongue. Keith groans into the hard curves of Shiro’s chest and bites into one, taking in each heaving breath and forces himself to pull back and look into Shiro’s blissed out eyes. “You’re going to kill me,” he gets out before dragging Keith into another round of teeth and drool. His hands come to pet at Keith’s back and they almost  _ meet  _ when they settle tightly over Keith’s waist.

 

He swallows down every moan Shiro lets out and rolls his still-clothed cock down against him. Fuck, he knew exactly how and where he wanted come, but he had to take care of his boyfriend first. “You love this, love getting fucked by me,” he pants into Shiro’s cheek. He usually wasn’t good at this, kept quiet except when Shiro really gave it to him, but Shiro loved it when he talked during sex. “You’d, ah, you would look so good above me, bouncing, would love it if you crushed me. You’re so hot, big guy.” Keith feels quaking thighs beneath him and has to stop groping at Shiro’s chest for just a moment to yank himself free from his underwear.

 

“Keith, shit, baby, I’m so close…!”

 

“I got you, I got you,” Keith washes over trembling lips and he pulls his fingers out of Shiro’s drying hole to change position and slick them up again with their combined precome. He whines when their dicks touch and has to resist just jacking them off and reaches behind to press inside Shiro again. “You want it so bad, Takashi, you’re gripping me so tight.” Shiro’s flushed all the way down his chest, inhaling sharply as Keith jabs into his prostate again. He holds Keith’s hips like he weighs nothing and drags the man down against him over and over “Fuck yeah, just like that…”

 

It’s enough, pent up and exhausted, that Shiro clenches down to the point of pain and with a low cry, comes hard between them, dick spurting and so, so good that Keith shivers and rubs it all over fevered abs, his own prick rutting against the painted mess. “Filthy,” he moans out and slows his rhythm to help Shiro ride out the high. He pulls out with a lewd pop and Keith is  _ gone _ , leaning back to grab Shiro’s thighs. “Your turn.”

 

Shiro slumps back, but keeps a strong hold on Keith’s right hip and uses his metal hand to lay flat and sandwich Keith down and laughs when he stutters his movements. “Like this?”

 

“Yeah, love to watch you, love to see you touching me.” Keith’s finding it hard to speak, voice cracking every other word. “Shiro, I need this, get me off!” And Shiro delivers, encircling Keith and jerking fast. “God, please, on you, I gotta…all over you--!” With a sharp twist of his wrist, Keith shouts, eyes slit open enough to watch himself coat Shiro’s pecs in streaks of milky white. His muscles ache as Shiro rubs him through it and Keith has to buck to get him off. He would’ve fallen backwards if Shiro didn’t pull him into a crushing hug. He can’t help but wrinkle his nose at the squelch between them but he’s sated and warm. “Mmm bed,” is all Keith can muster, wrapping stiff arms around Shiro’s shoulders.

 

Shiro chuckles and picks them both up with ease. “All that stretching gone to waste,” he chides with mirth and sets Keith down. “Let me get a rag, hold on.”

 

Keith kicks off his boxers, watching Shiro adjust his pants and dazes out as Shiro’s plump and tight ass disappears into the bathroom. When he comes back, he seems softer somehow, his mouth graced with a lazy and infectious smile. With a gentle hand, he wipes Keith down and presses a chaste kiss to his fingers. “I love you,” he says quietly like a prayer. “You keep me sane.”

 

Keith returns the look, tugging Shiro down again to return a spicier kiss without the urgency. They move around and spoon together nicely--after making Shiro strip down completely too--and Keith nuzzles into tan skin.

  
He knows that Allura will fetch them in the next few hours as they neared closer to the mystery coordinates, but with Shiro warm and  _ alive  _ in his arms and sleepy brain, whatever was bothering him before has fizzled away, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when watching s1e2 and seeing shiro doing push-ups alone in his room really struck a chord with me. I feel it’s leftover from his prisoner days, when his mind was rattled with guilt and anger and sadness. something to distract him from his living nightmare, something familiar and important to him. i bet he slept best after exhausting himself that way. i know shiro cares to stay in tip-top form, but really, it’s also a way for him to cope with his PTSD.
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sinberrii) if you'd like!

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna comment suggestions or requests, fill free to! i can't guarantee i'll do everything, but i will try. c: also hit me up or follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sinberrii/) if you'd like!!


End file.
